


Friends Can Be a Family

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Adult baby, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well a cute one-shot story of Japan being babied by friends who are also in a way his family</p><p>This story contains ABDL content don't like it? Don't read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Can Be a Family

In a calm and peaceful house was the home of the East Asian nation known as Japan. It was a new day and the Japanese nation was hugging his cat plushie as he was on his back in the crib, cuddling the soft toy and feeling the nice warmth of the blankets wrapping his small frame of a body as he soon wakes up as the sunlight shone on his brown soulless eyes that he slowly lowers the bars of the crib making it collapse and there a small fluffy white dog was sitting there in the doorway of his owner’s new “bedroom”  
  
“Hey Pochi come here” said Japan as he signaled the small dog to come to him to give him a hug. Now Pochi was a bit surprised seeing his owner acting in a cute manner hearing even a giggle or two which is rather something unusual   
  
The room was decorated in a soft blue color with clouds and some sprinkling of the cherry blossoms on the corners. The floor is covered with a rug of cute patterned designs on it like rabbits, carrots and flower swirls. Scattered all over the floor were all sorts of toys: soft blocks, some plushies, ring tower, a rattle and other toys. In the closet was full bright and cute clothes wear like onesies, rompers, kindergarten uniforms, footed sleepers, kigurimis, hoodies and even some white frilled nightgowns with bows on the front in case of cold nights. Next to the closet was a table with it on top has a cushy padding, on the drawers were full stacks of diapers both disposable, the kind with cloth liners, and the covers with cute designs and patterns. The only thing that was under the window was the crib and inside it besides the blankets, sheets and pillow were his kitty and even Pikachu plushies as hung above was a plush mobile that has cute animals on it that even plays a lullaby when wound up.  
  
“Well I finally managed to turn one of the guest bedrooms into a nursery”  
  
The little dog tilted his head seeing his owner acting like the baby he’s becoming which made him wonder why the sudden interest all of this since he usually see his owner making breakfast, reading the newspaper and doing some new drawings for his comics or something.   
  
Japan hops down from the crib while holding the pup and then he proceeded to the closet letting the pup down so he can decide what to wear and there he picked a bright green shirt that had the face of a teddy bear on it and some pants but before he can put the pants on he went to the table to get a diaper, the wipes, and powder that he climbed on and began to put on the soft crinkly garment. Once it’s wrapped around his waist he looked in a mirror looking how cute he was and soon he had his pants on instead of his usual kimonos that he wears. The last touch was placing a pacifier in his mouth and begins to suckle on it yet how often he wonders thinking about what would the others say about his little fantasy at the same wondering if someone is willing to take care of him….  
  
Meanwhile two male nations one was tall with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes and the other was shorter than him with brown hair that has a curl on the side and brown amber eyes yet they are usually closed. The two of them decided to pay Japan a visit just for a friendly one since the only times they usually see each other is when they have the Nation Conferences or the G-8 Meetings.  
  
“Japan will be so happy to see us vee~” said the very happy Italian Nation walking like if he was on air   
  
“I know but you must be on your best behavior Italy you don’t want to happen the last time we visited him” said the serious German nation looking at Italy with a stern look in his eyes  
  
“I know but everything will be-a fine no don’t you-a worry” said Italy with a smile  
  
The two were on their way to visit their friend but what they don’t know they were gonna be in for the biggest surprise of their lives.  
  
Japan himself just finished eating his breakfast and decides that today instead of doing some pages of his comic that he would relax on the floor playing with toys while having a bottle of orange juice   
  
They finally made it to the house but it was unusual that the front door was actually open and cautiously they went inside changed into the slippers provided for them they slowly went into the house that they were soon greeted by Pochi giving happy barks at them   
  
“Oh Pochi it’s you” said Italy happily picking up the little dog and replies by giving him kisses “So can you tell me and Germany where Japan is at?”  
  
Pochi nods and hops off the Italian’s arms leading them down the hall of Japan’s home until they caught the sweet smell of baby powder and the sounds of giggling  
  
“What is that smell? It smells really sweet” said Germany   
  
“Yea and the sounds are that of a bambino” said Italy tilting his head “Maybe Japan is babysitting for someone”  
  
The little dog lead them to the living room where it was scattered with some toys on the floor and there was Japan playing with them having a pacifier in his mouth, but there he saw them and was in shock at the same time Italy and Germany were in shock as well seeing their friend not only playing but in baby clothes and in a DIAPER!!   
  
“T-t-this isn’t what it looks like” said Japan blushing while trying to cover his padded behind with a blanket   
  
“We just saw you playing and being like a little bambino” said Italy “So there is no need to-a hide it”  
  
“He’s right and we are your friends Japan so care to tell us why?” asked Germany in a calm manner so he can avoid startling the Japanese nation more than he already is   
  
“It’s cause of well….I like it very much” said Japan blushing looking away from them “I know it’s very strange but I really do like it. I know I am usually alone most of the time so when I saw about it on the internet and read their stories about how it relaxes and even give those a second childhood. After I read everything I decided to buy the supplies, the clothes, the toys, and even turned the guest bedroom into a nursery. So go ahead and laugh not that it matters now that my secret is revealed”  
  
“We won’t laugh at-a you Japan” said Italy  
  
“Y-y-you won’t?”  
  
“Nein besides we’re friends and well like Italy would say that we need to stick together” said Germany as he looks at Japan “We are always there for you”  
  
“Arigato you guys” said Japan “Truth is not only I like looking like a little one but I often wonder what it’s like being taken care of”  
  
“Why? I mean you were raised by China when you were little” said Italy  
  
“That is true, but you see when I was born I was all alone in the forest until China took me in yet I had to grow up. Of course then I gave him the scar on his back when I betrayed him so there is no way I can ask him. He’s busy with his sons, Hong Kong and Macau most of the time. So I guess it was kind of silly asking about being cared for since I really wished for a childhood but I know it’s never gonna happen” said Japan lowering his head   
  
“We will take of you Japan” said Italy with a smile “After we’re your friends. Pretty much we are like a family”  
  
Germany for once agreed with Italy it is true for the three of them being are more than just friends in a way they are a family for they have been through a lot together so he gently picks up Japan and holds him with one arm that Japan has completely forgotten about his personal space rule when he heard the strong German’s heartbeat which sounded calm and soothing to him  
  
Italy looked into the closet seeing all of the outfits Japan had purchased including seeing the supplies in the table compartments  
  
“Wow you got a lot even the diapers as well…so do you use them?” asked Italy   
  
“Yes I like wetting them for now for I am not ready to mess them yet” said Japan with a blush knowing he be too embarrassed about having a messy diaper   
  
“I can understand it’s a difficult thing to do, but you don’t need to worry about it after all if you wanted to be treated like a baby then you will get your wish” said Germany  
  
“Uhhhhhhhh….thank you so much” said Japan   
  
“Besides it would be a good experience for us if we ever become parents” said Italy looking how cute his friend is “So we will be like your parents for you”  
  
The Japanese nation finally felt relaxed about all this and having his friends look after would be fun since he is starting to come out of his shell little by little  
  
“Since I don’t use baby talk I will try to make sounds that most babies use and well I made a guide that will help you help you out” said Japan as he points to a pastel colored book that is on the book shelf so Germany took it and looked how it described the different sounds and body language he would in case he needed anything like if he’s hungry, needs a change, or feels sleepy so it wouldn't take too long for them to recognize in the actions he does for his needs so for both Italy and Germany this will be a rather interesting day for them  
  
All through the morning Italy spent most of the time playing with Japan with all sorts of toys and games that were fun for both of them while Germany on the other hand was in the kitchen preparing lunch knowing that Japan will be eating soft baby food he did his best making it at the same time however he has to remove any foods that were high in sodium but in secrecy because he did that with Japan last time he had a huge breakdown which was similar to a tantrum so carefully he removes the foods one by one till they were gone. After all that lunch was now made so brings the food to the low table Japan has in the living room  
  
“Ok lunch is served I hope it’s to your liking”  
  
“Wow Germany everything looks so yummy” said Italy having a seat while having Japan in his lap   
  
“Well I tried my best to make look delicious for the Little One” said Germany as he placed the plates of food on the table.  
  
Their dishes were of pasta, wurst, some chicken and rice. Japan really liked how good it looks that he really wants to eat it now but of course Italy placed a bib on him so he won’t get his clothes dirty and begins to feed him. As soon as the Japanese Nation took some bites of his meal he felt happy getting fed by someone so he makes the best of it by making some sounds meaning he would like some more until he was too full to take another bite so after he was done eating he waits patiently till Italy and Germany finished eating their lunch so after all that it was Italy who does the dishes while the strong German entertains Japan with a plush puppy in front of him that made him squee in delight for it reminded him so much of Pochi that little dog approaches them and decides to play to with them as well  
After the dishes were washed Italy comes back with a baby bottle full of milk which made Japan reach for it which the Italian thought it was so adorable watching him do that so he scoops him up, takes him to the sofa,sits Japan in his lap and gently brushes the nipple of the bottle into his mouth so that he can suckle the creamy drink that’s inside the bottle  
  
“Vee~He is so cute” said Italy holding Japan while he was suckling   
  
“I gotta admit he really does when he isn’t so tense and serious all the time I think us taking part in this really loosened him up” said Germany watching while he and Italy somehow were like parents admiring their newborn baby having its first bottle of milk   
  
Japan felt relaxed that after that he felt full and rather sleepy from the milk he had so Italy removed the bottle from his mouth, brought him over his shoulder and begins to pat his back gently it wasn’t long that Japan lets out a burp   
  
“Wow that was-a pretty loud for a little guy so ready for more playtime?” asked Italy holding Japan  
  
The Japanese nation let a squee of delight but it changed into a rather fussy tone for he was feeling rather uncomfortable about something  
  
Germany sensed it right away what it was and begins to pick him up taking him to the nursery  
  
“Italy why don’t you clean up here while I go change him”  
  
“Ok Germany” said Italy as he begins to clean up the living room by putting some of the toys away and taking the bottle to the kitchen to clean it up  
  
“Well Japan it looks like you messed yourself but I will clean you up” said Germany as he gently places Japan on the changing table, lowering his pants, gathering the diaper and supplies.  
  
Japan himself blushed at the fact he has messed himself which he is more used to wet diapers than messy however he watches as Germany begins to clean him up in the most gentle way possible so that he felt a bit ticklish when Germany cleaned him up with the wipes, followed by having the clean diaper under him, soon was rubbed the baby oil, and sprinkled with the powder. With all that done the new diaper was secured around his waist and his pants were back up again   
  
“Ok you’re all set” said Germany as he picks him up and even held him close to his chest   
  
Japan once again felt relaxed when he heard Germany’s heartbeat and softly coo with each beat and closed his eyes with a content look on his face   
  
Well their day of fun has come to an end since it was time for Italy and Germany to go to their respective homes  
  
“Well that was lots of fun and glad you enjoyed it too Japan” said Italy smiling  
  
“Yes I really enjoyed it very much and thank you for taking care of me” said Japan with a smile of satisfaction   
  
“After all Japan we’re more than just friends we are your family too” said Germany “So whenever you want us to do it again feel free to call us and we will be there”  
  
“Thank You I will but maybe someday I will ask China as well since he is family too” said Japan as he thinks about it  
  
“You should” said Italy “Just in case we can’t do it but we will still take care of you like Germany said give us a call”  
  
“I will” said Japan “Feel free to see me anytime you want”  
  
Both of them leave their friend with fond farewells hoping to see each other again sometime soon and maybe have some more fun. After they left Japan felt somewhat content about the fun they had today and it was true that it was time that maybe he will apologize to China for all that he did to him and maybe have him over to share his fantasy with him but for now all he wants to do is focus on a soothing bath and going to bed


End file.
